


(SeAntiHero) It’s Claiming

by EsculentEvil



Series: (SeAntiHero) Complicated AU [2]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Civilian!Sean, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kinks, M/M, Marking, Polyamory, Romance, Self-Indulgent, Stockings, Superhero!Jackie, Supervillain!Anti, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:34:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25113985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EsculentEvil/pseuds/EsculentEvil
Summary: ((WARNING: This fic contains Seán McLoughlin as a CHARACTER SHIPPED WITH HIS EGOS [whom, just to clarify, are NOT HIS EGOS IN THIS FIC—they are separate people/individuals!]. Do NOT Read This If You Can’t Read Seán as JUST A CHARACTER! If you think I’m saying the real Seán McLoughlin romantically likes any of his egos just by writing this, BACK OUT NOW.))Anti likes markings. He likes applying them… But he likes receiving them, tooThank you All so much for being so supportive and liking the first story in this series~ T~TYou can, of course, alsoread this one on Tumblrlike before =)
Relationships: Jackieboy-Man/Sean McLoughlin, Jackieboy-Man/Sean McLoughlin/Antisepticeye, Jackieboy-man/Antisepticeye, Sean Mcloughlin/Antisepticeye
Series: (SeAntiHero) Complicated AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1808539
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	(SeAntiHero) It’s Claiming

_Anti likes markings._

_He likes applying them_ : kissing Jackie so harshly one day that his lips go full red; biting his hero until he bleeds and the skin there doesn’t heal for a whole week; scratching across Sean’s shoulders until angry welts rise in pleasing complaint; sucking the tender skin just under his civilian’s jaw so there’s no mistaking the young man’s status as owned—claimed—in all ways to someone’s death-day...

_But he likes receiving them, too_ : the black bruises Jackie’s large hands press into his peridot skin; the pretty collar Sean got him for behaving on his birthday...

And his absolute favorite: hickies, bruises, and bite marks all over his thighs, their shiny blackness glistening like sparkles behind the nylon of his stockings.

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts? =D


End file.
